Kirishima Heart
by Maya-chan046
Summary: Lucy is kicked out of Team Natsu. Then, they threaten her to quit their guild! She agrees and quits along with Wendy, Charles, Happy and Mira. After 10 years, they come back. They have changed, new everything! What will happen!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

Story Name: Kirishima Heart

Lucy's POV

I was talking with Mirajane.

Then, suddenly, Natsu announced something in front of the whole guild. Gray and Erza were behind him.

" Guys... I am proud to say that I have to kick Luigi out of Team Natsu and replace Lisanna with her." he smiled.

Then, Lisanna appeared out of the dark. " It's about time, Natsu. I was getting tired of seeing you with her."Lisanna smirked.

My eyes widened. So did the guild's.

Gray nodded. Erza said, " Don't even think about not agreeing.". She summoned a sharp sword and pushed it towards my neck.

" W-why d-do you do this?" I asked trying to get the sword out of my neck. " Ain't it obvious, Lucy?" Erza smirked.

" We just want you out of our sight. You're weak. We don't need you." Gray explained.

" Like Lisanna is any better? Whatever, I don't need this. Fine, I'll quit. But, don't come crying." I smirked.

" Why should we cry?" Natsu asked.

" Yeah. You're just a weakling." Gray added.

" Idiots. You don't know who you're up against." I smirked.

" Why you..." Erza began attacking me. But, Master appeared just in time to stop her.

" Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lisanna, what is the meaning of this?" asked Master.

" Master, we kicked Luigi out, is that a problem?" Erza asked. I rolled my eyes.

" Erza, you're acting like a complete bitch." Master frowned.

" Master, I would wish to quit Fairy Tail. I never wished for this to happen. But, seeing as it is, I have no other choice." I said.

I had no expression or whatsoever. Master and the others started crying except Team Natsu and Lisanna. They just smiled.

" Lu-chan."

" Bunny girl."

" Lucy-san, don't leave."

" Oui."

" Lucy, I'm gonna be sad without you." Happy frowned.

" Lucy, you're like my BFF." Mira added.

" Love rival. I mean Lucy."

" Oh, stop you're dramas. You're like a stupid show." Erza said in disgust.

" Yeah. Lucy, it's time we say something." Natsu smiled.

"Great." said Natsu.

" Finally." said Gray.

" Blackmailing sure seems fun." was the response of Erza, who was smiling.

" Bye, Luigi." Lisanna smirked.

" Lucy. I wanna stay with you." was the response of Happy.

I nodded. He flew through the air and landed on my arms. " I will quit too, Natsu, Master." said Happy as he stood up.

" Heh, so what? Happy, I got Lisanna, a Take-Over Mage. She can fly me anywhere. Right, Lily?"Natsu asked. Lisanna nodded.

" Master, I suppose you know the reason I am leaving?" I asked Master. He nodded.

" Wait!I wanna come,Lucy-san." shouted Wendy. I nodded.

" Well, if Wendy's leaving, I will too." Charles sighed. I nodded and smiled.

" Me too." I heard Mira say. I thought about it. Then, after a while, I nodded.

" That's all, Master." I said and he took off our insignia. We waved our arms. Then,we left.

Juvia's POV

"I am shocked at Gray-sama.I have not seen him like this.I shall not stand for it.I am mad at Gray." I said to him, jabbing his chest.

Levy's POV

We were all stopped referring to herself in 3rd stopped doing their shenanigans once Lucy quit. No one cared about anything.

Only Team Natsu did. "Pull yourselves because 5 members left the guild doesn't mean you should give up. Right,Lily?" Natsu said throwing tables everywhere.

" That's right. They're all weak. They can't change."Lisanna/Lily smiled.

Suddenly, someone slapped Lisanna.

I gasped.

" Elfman!"

" How could you?! You should be grateful. When you disappeared, Lucy was comforting us. She tried befriending you. But, I guess you're not man enough to realize that. Sis, you are not man. You caused us our sister and Lucy. Even Happy, Wendy and Charles!" Elfman cried.

Evergreen comforted Elfman.

"Do you really think this is about power,Lisanna?The 1st built this guild so we can make strong bonds. Not for power." Master slammed the tables.

"Lisanna, you were my first best friend. But ,Lucy stands on was never so cared about talking about her like she's done something bad!You really are a jerk. You've not known Lucy!You should just disappear with Natsu and the others.I heard Lucy was hiding this side of her.A side worse than Erza. Mark my words, Natsu." I glared at them.

" Sorry, my marker's missing, Levy." Natsu laughed.

" Sorrowful jerk. I really pity you." I frowned.

" Stupid bookworm." Natsu insulted.

" Natsu, bookworms are smart. You're the stupid one." I answered back.

" Natsu, Levy, stop this. I will think of a punishment for Team Natsu for hurting a member of Fairy Tail." Master pleaded. I nodded. Then, I continued glaring at Team Natsu and Lisanna.

~ End ~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

Time Skip-10 years

Wendy's POV

" Kick harder, Wendy."

" Hai."

" Ow..."

" Get up. Do not let anyone distract you."

" Hai!"

" Ok. I've seen enough. I'll grade you now."

"Wendy, B!"

" Mira, A."

" Rest are B."

We ended training.

"Mistress, are we going to visit them?" I asked Mistress.

" Yes. Just a little more. Mira, please prepare to leave tomorrow. It's about time."Mistress answered.

"Yes, it finally revenge time?"asked Mira-san who was smiling deviously.

Mistress only nodded.

"I'm glad you can show off your powers,ladies. Me and tomcat will just fly you there."Charles said formally.

" No. We will walk. Such a shame if you were to waste your magic."Mistress interrupted.

Charles just sighed and nodded.

Then,we rode off and started to pack.

Time Skip-Fairy Tail

Juvia's POV

My hair is so long.I should cut it. I don't think they would come back. I'm so sad. Love Rival.I'm sorry I called you that.

" Lucy. Wendy. Happy. Charles. Mirajane. I miss you. Please come back. It's been a living Hell here." I cried.

Suddenly,I heard someone kick the guild doors like, really not hard. But, the door broke.

"Team Natsu?"I asked.

"Juvia? It's us! We came back.I'm glad you're here." someone screamed.

The dust started to clear up.

It was Lucy!

Good thing I was the only one here.

"Juvia,please,keep this a have disguised have new names. New appearances. I'm Kirishima Heart."Lucy said to me.

I nodded.

"Yes,Kirishima-san. I'll never tell a soul except Levy's. Is that alright?"I asked.

Lucy seemed shocked.

Was it because I stopped using 3rd person when refering to myself? I wonder.

" This is Hina Marvy." Kirishima-san said as she held Wendy.

I nodded.

"Chelsea White and Harvy Blen." Kirishima-san continued when she grabbed the Exceeds.

"Lastly,this is Misty Strane."Kirishima-san held Mirajane this time.

"We want to say something to Makarov. I am also a Guild Master now." Kiri-chan explained.

"What?!"I shouted.

Kiri-chan laughed nervously and gave me their profiles.

It read:

Name:Kirishima Heart

Age:27 years old

Race:Human

Appearance:Long Violet Hair,Blue Eyes

Gender:Female

Personality:Cute,Strong

Magic:All Magic

Name:Hina Marvy

Age:22 years old

Race:Human

Appearance:Long Light Pink Hair,Pink Eyes

Gender:Female

Personality:Cute,Strong,Brave,Strategist

Magic:Light Magic

Name:Chelsea White

Age:16 years old

Race:Exceed-Human

Appearance:Blue Hair,Red Eyes

Gender:Female

Personality:Tsundere,Cute,Strong,Fast

Magic:Aera,Wind Magic

Name:Harvy Blen

Age:16 years old

Race:Exceed-Human

Appearance:Red Hair,Yellow Eyes

Gender:Male

Personality:Cute,Fast,Strong,Cheerful

Magic:Aera,Dark Magic

Name:Misty Strane

Age:29 years old

Race:Demon and Human

Appearance:Yellow Hair with Pink Highlights,Black Eyes

Gender:Female

Personality:Cheerful,Strong,Scary,Cupid

Magic:Demon Magic

~ END ~

Well,guess that's it.

Knock!Knock!Knock!

"Hide!"I screamed.

They nodded and disappeared.

It was... Gray who was knocking on the door.

"Hey open up, Juvis.I wanna have some Iced Tea."Gray said to me.

Guess Kirishima fixed the door.

"Sure. I'll have it up." I shouted.

I gestured for him to have a seat.

Wait. Did he just say, "Juvis"?! That's it! I've had enough.

I handed him the Iced Tea.I glared at him and then,smiled deviously.

"Well,Kiri-chan,you can appear now. You too, Hina, Chelsea, Harvy, Misty. Surely you can appear to Clay."I shouted.

Then,they appeared.

"Clay?Thought it was Gray,Juvis-san!"Kiri-chan laughed.

" Kiri-chan, you're so mean." I pouted.

"Hello,Miss.I'm sure I haven't seen you here. Want a drink?"Gray said to Kiri-chan handing her some soda.

She nodded. She took it and drank some.

"My name is Kirishima to meet you,Gray Fullbuster. Looks like you have fallen for me. Well, do not. Why you ask? Because I think our meeting is first hate." Kiri-chan responded.

She glared at Gray.


End file.
